who is killer 4 (Zhoumi Is Killer? Really?) Part 4
by cho kyuhyun
Summary: "Aku tahu siapa pelakunya." "Zhoumi pelakunya." Dua orang polisi mendatangi keluarga Cho. "Kami memberi kabar buruk, bahwa..." "Tidak! Ku mohon jangan dia!"


**Title:** Who Is Killer? (Zhoumi is Killer? Really?) | part 4

**Author:** ChoKyute

**Genre:** Family, Brothership, Mystery.

**Cast:** Cho's Family= Cho Kyuhyun (16 y.o), Cho Yesung (16 y.o), Cho Ryeowook(15 y.o), & Mrs. Cho.

**Other Cast: **Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Zhoumi, Lee Eunhyuk, dan temukan sendiri.

**Disclaimer**: FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari novel Super Chiller. Dan terlintas di otak saya ingin membuat versi SUJU. Jangan copas atau semacamnya. Cast yang ada disini semuanya bias saya khususnya Kang Evil.

Haayyy? Saya bawa Fict pertama yang bergenre pembunuhan, semooga saja feelnya dapet dan pastinya readers pada suka. Fict ini saya akan buat berChapther atau continou dengan sub-title yang berbeda. Jangan lupa responnya? Saya pribadi mengharapkan sekali. Soalnya saya belum ada pengalaman buat Fict sebelumnya. Jadi Pliiiss… tinggalin jejak ya? Baiklah! Daripada banyak cincong, langsung aja di mulai.

Camera, Roll… ACTION!

**(ALWAYS AUTHOR'S POV)**

"Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin." Kyuhyun bergumam, memandang kosong darah yang menggenang di dekat sosok itu. Hancur. Jasadnya hancur. Lehernya terpelintir. Pisau menancap di di tenggorokannya melalui mulut.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"BUNNY! Siapa yang membunuynya!" wajah Kyuhyun merah padam. Tangannya gemetar terulur mencoba memegang bulu putih yang biasa lembut di sentuhnya, namun sekarang terasa kasap karena darah mengubahnya menjadi lengket dan merah.

"Bunny… apa yang terjadi." Kyuhyun menunduk, tak kuat melihat teman binatangnya mati mengenaskan. Sedetik kemudian terdengar derap langkah yang mengayun pelan di lantai dan berhenti di belakangnya.

"Ada kelinci lucu."

Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah belakang, "Yesung?" panggilnya pada sosok yang berdiri di belakngnya dengan wajah berseri-seri melihat mayat Bunny.

"Kelinci lucu berbulu merah." Yesung melangkah mendekat. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tak percaya. Kenapa Yesung menganggap ini lucu? Dan… kenapa ia begitu gembira?

"Geman! Jangan mendekat! Kau tak boleh kesini Yesung!" Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Ada ap… Ya Tuhan!" Wookie membekap mulutnya. Menegang melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

"Ada kelinci lucu berbulu merah." Ucap Yesung lagi yang menyadarkan Wookie dari shock-nya.

"Oh! Ani… ani." Wookie memegang bahu Yesung.

"Kajja kita ke kamar ne?" ucapnya.

"Tapi ada kelinci lucu."

"Ne, lebih baik kita ke kamar hyung." Wookie meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut di depan jasad Bunny, kelincinya.

'_kenapa Yesung terlihat sangat senang?' _

'_siapa yang membunuh Bunny? Penyusupkah? Lalu untuk apa membunuh Bunny?'_

'_Oh tidak!'_ Kyuhyun termenung, sibuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Membuatnya semakin gila!

* * *

**(NEXT DAY)**

"Hyung, aku membawakanmu pancake dan cokelat panas. Kau harus sarapan. Eomma sudah membereskan semua yang ada di dapur." Wookie menaruh nampan di nakas Kyu.

"Bagaimana bisa polisi tak bisa menemukan jejak si pelaku?" gumamnya.

"Entahlah, mungkinn pelaku itu memang sudah mempersiapkan sebelumnya." Wookie duduk di ranjang sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Seorang pencuri?"

"Tak ada barang yang hilang, hyung."

"Apa kau tidak mendengar sesuatu tadi malam?" Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya menghadap Wookie.

"Ku rasa tidak. Aku tak mendengar apapun."

"Barang yang terjatuh mungkin?"

"Ani, tadi malam setelah aku menemani Yesung hyung aku bergegas untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tapi Yesung hyung tak mau ke kamar, ia bersikeras ingin menonton TV. Jadi aku meninggalkannya…"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu saat menjaga Yesung Wookie!" sela Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tapi, aku sungguh tak mendengar apapun. Eomma pulang sekitar pukul Sembilan malam dengan membawa bungkusan belanjaan. Di situ aku melihatnya mengusir Bunny menjauh karena mengendus-endus wortel yang di bawanya untuk di masukkan ke kulkas. Setelah itu aku tak mengetahui apapun." Paparnya.

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab.

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya!" ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

"Zhoumi." Tegasnya.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, ia sengaja menyusup ke rumah. Berniat membalas dendam padaku dengan merealisasikan terrornya dengan membunuh bunny. Memberi tahu bahwa terror yang selama ini ia kirim ke ponselku itu memang nyata dan tak main-main."

"Aku tak percaya Zhoumi pelakunya."

"Wae? Apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Meskipun ia namja yang sedikit aneh, keunde aku yakin kalau ia tak akan pernah melakukan hal sekeji itu, hyung."

"Cih! Apa kau menyukainya Wookie?" selidik Kyuhyun menatap Wooky curiga.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" balasnya menantang.

"Hah! Aku tak habis fikir. Ini benar-benar kejutan. Menyukai seorang pembunuh!"

"Ia bukan pembunuh!" gertak Wookie, berdiri dari ranjang dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun semakin tertekan dan gelisah di buatnya. Ia merasa, rumahnya saja tidak aman baginya apalagi ia keluar rumah?

Hari masih pagi. Salju yang menumpuk semakin menumpuk karena salju yang turun enggan untuk berhenti. Desisan pemanas ruangan terdengar di ruang tengah yang di huni oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memainkan stick PSPnya. Mencoba sedikit hiburan yang bisa membuatnya tak memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya.

**Dddrrtt.. Dddrttt…**

Ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya.

"Aish! Siapa sih yang mengganggu!" Kyuhyun mempause game-nya dan tangan sebelah kanan ia gunakan untuk merogoh ke saku.

Dengan perlahan, pegangan tangan kirinya mengendur mengakibatkan stick PSP-nya jatuh ke lantai karpet.

Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar.

"ANDWAE!" teriaknya membanting ponselnya ke lantai karpet yang tak dapat menghancurkan ponselnya.

"ARRGGHH! Tak akan ada yang membunuhku!" Kyuhyun memekik nyaring, menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dan meringkuk di sofa yang ia tempati.

"Tak akan ada!"

"Hyung, Wae?" Wookie yang mendengar teriakan memekik telinga segera menuju sumbernya dan menemukan Kyuhyun meringkuk di sofa dengan keadaan berantakan. Ponselnya terpelanting jauh di bawah meja TV.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Wookie di dekat Kyuhyun. Wookie mencoba menghampiri ponsel yang tergeletak jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun.

Ia berjongkok. Mengmbilnya dan berdiri. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti deretan kalimat di layar yang bercahaya tajam itu.

* * *

**From: 0107483965**

**Cho Kyuhyun, siswa Shincung High.**

**Anak kembar dari keluarga Cho.**

**Jenius di bidang Matematika.**

**Aku pengagumu… akan ku pastikan nanti malam aku akan melihatmu berteriak, meraung dan akhirnya…**

'**KHEEK' TEWASSS!**

* * *

"Ini sangat tidak lucu." Gumam Wookie.

"Kau masih membelanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

"Ini bukan Zhouni, hyung. Aku yakin itu."

"Terserah padamu. Yang jelas, malam ini aku tak boleh berada di rumah." Ujarnya.

"Mana bisa? Kalau kau akan keluar, kau akan tambah celaka!" hardik Wookie melebarkan matanya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tak ingat kejadian kematian Bunny? ia bahkan tak segan menyusup di rumah kita!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah.

"Ada yang membencimu Kyu… ada yang membencimu." Gumaman dari suara baritone menyela perdebatan mereka berdua. Dan seketika Kyuhun dan Wookie menoleh kea rah Yesung yang berdiri di lantai atas menghadap tangga.

"Yesung hyung?" Wookie memanggilnya namun tak di hiraukan.

"Ada yang membencimu Kyu… ada yang membencimu." Ulangnya menatap Kyuhyun. sedetik kemudian terdengar cekikikan yang memekik telinga.

"Hentikan! Berhenti tertawa!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang semakin terganggu dengan ulah saudara kembarnya. Ia berlari menyambar mantel dan menuju pintu luar.

Kyuhyun berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia meringkuk ke ranjang dengan selimut putih tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai atas kepala.

"Aku bisa gila! Kenapa sepagi ini eomma sudah pergi? dan appa kenapa tak pernah pulang untuk menemaniku!" gerutunya di bawah selimut.

"Terror itu sungguh membuatku takut."

"Malam ini, haruskah ku pergi?"

Kyuhyun memencet tombol angka di layar ponselnya lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo?" suara yang sangat lembut menyapa telinga Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada, tumben menelfon Kyu?"

"Apa aku tak boleh menelfonmu?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau tak biasa menelfonku pagi-pagi."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Benarkah?" terdengar suara kekehan di seberang sana.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Hanya ingin tertawa saja."

"Kyu?"

"ehm?"

"Nanti malam pukul tujuh aku harus mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam ke perpustakaan. Apa kau bisa mengantarku?"

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia berfikir. Perpustakaan? Berarti menuju ke sekolah. Malam-malam?

"Kyu? Kau masih di sana?"

"Eoh? N—nne."

"Ohttokhae?"

"Eng… haruskah nanti malam?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa? hari ini adalah batas hariku meminjam, aku takut di denda."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Tidak bisa, sebentar lagi eomma menyuruhku mengantarkannya ke Shin ahjussi untuk berkunjung."

"Aku rencananya tak ingin keluar malam ini."

"Wae?"

"Terror. Baru saja aku mendapat terror itu lagi, kalau malam ini aku akan di bunuh." Suaranya memelan saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Kau menaggapinya? Itu hanya lelucon yang iseng membuatmu ketakutan. itu saja Kyu, tak lebih."

"Aku berusaha mengabaikannya min, tapi tak bisa. Kata-katanya sungguh membuatku tertekan dan ketakutan. Apa lagi saat kejadian terbunuhnya Bunny."

"Tak ada hubungannya,Kyu. Ku mohon, berfikirlah positif. Jangan membuat dirimu semakin tersiksa dengan pikiranmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Sibuk memandang ke arah jendela yang menampakkan butiran salju melayang terhembus angin.

"Aku tak tahu min." jawabnya lirih.

Suara gemerisik intercom terdengar di telinganya.

"Kyuhyun hyung?" panggilnya suara di dalam intercom.

"Min, sudah dulu ya? Ada yang memanggilku. nanti ku hubungi lagi." Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilannya dan meletakkan ponsel ke ranjang. Lalu berdiri menghadap kotak yang ada di dinding.

"Wae?" jawabnya.

"Apa kau bisa ke kamar Yesung hyung?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tak mau kalau ia mengulangi perkataannya tadi." Tolaknya jengkel.

"Ani, Yesung hyung hanya ingin kukunya di bersihkan. Aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas tulisku. Ku mohon hyung."

"Ne, aku kesana." Ujar Kyuhyun malas seraya beralu menuju kamar Yesung.

Deritan pintu terdengar, lalu munculah namja tinggi memasuki kamar yang di huni namja lain yang sibuk menggigiti kukunya.

"Berhenti menggigit kuku!"

"Kyuhyun? kau datang ke kamarku?" ucap Yesung gembira melihat Kyuhyun yang datang.

"Wookie yang menyuruhku. Ulurkan tanganmu." Suruh Kyuhyun, tiba di ranjang empuk Yesung.

"Kau akan membersihkannya?" tanyanya manja.

"Ehhmm." Yesung menjulurkan tangannya lalu di pegang oleh Kyuhyun dan memulai membersihkan kukunya.

"Kau bisa memberinya kutek?"

"Aku tak bisa mengoles kutek dengan rapi." Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan kuku Yesung.

"Tak apa olesi saja. Aku suka dengan sensasi dinginnya."

"Geure, akan ku ambilkan." Kyuhyun menuju laci.

"Kemarikan kukumu." Perintahnya setelah membuka botol cat kuku.

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Yesung menatap dalam wajah Kyuhyun yang serius mengoles kutek di kuku kecil Yesung.

"Kyu?" panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

"Ehhmm?"

"Ada yang membencimu." Yesung mengulangi kalimat yang sempat membuat Kyuhyun emosi.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung.

"Berhenti bericara seperti itu." Serunya.

"Ada yang membencimu." Ulangnya tanpa menyadari raut muka Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah.

"Olesi sendiri kukumu!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari ranjang, berpaling menuju pintu.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kalut. Apa maksud Yesung berbicara seperti itu?

Ia memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting daun pintu keras. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Sebaiknya aku memainkan PSP saja." Sarannya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun mulai tenggelam menatap layar sticknya. Suara game-nya sengaja ia keraskan.

Suara gemerisik itu kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun menghiraukannya dan masih berkonsentrasi pada layar yang menyala tajam ke matanya.

"Kyu…" suara serak dan lirih itu memanggil melalui speaker.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Ada yang membencimu."

Kyuhyun mulai terusik. Ia muak dengan kalimat itu.

"Shit! Hentikan!" Kyuhyun membantik stick PSPnya.

Suara dengan kalimat yang sama masih terdengar jelas.

"Ingin sekali aku merusak speker bodoh ini!" ucapnya, menyambar mantel dan berjalan cepat menuju luar.

"Kyuhyun hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Wookie menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Pergi."

"Mwo? Kau kan tahu malam ini aku hanya sendiri dengan Yesung hyung."

"Aku harus pergi."

"Hyung kok tega sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa? kau kan tak punya acara malam ini?" bentak Kyuhyun kasar.

"Kapan kau akan bergantian menjaga Yesung hyung?"

"Besok aku akan menjaganya, kau puas?" teriak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Kau hanya bisa janji!" balas Wookie tegas.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi." Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Wookie di koidor.

"Kau jahat hyung!" pekik Wookie pada punggung Kyuhyun yang melewati pintu kemudian hilang bersamaan dengan suara debaman.

"Aku harus pergi. keluar dari rumah ini!"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, masuk kedalam dan memutar kuncinya sehingga terdengar suara raungan karena pedal gas yang di injaknya.

Jalan Seoul begitu ramai. Sedikit memberikn ketenangan bagi Kyuhyun.

Ia meletakkan headshet bluetooth ke telinga kanannya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Kita pergi malam ini."

"Kau yakin Kyu?"

"Ne, aku sekarang ada di jalan menuju rumahmu."

* * *

**(AT HOME_ CHO'S FAMILY)**

**(11.15 p.m. KST)**

Ryeowook tampak gelisah. Ini sudah larut dan Kyuhyun terlalu lama pergi. Wookie sangat gelisah, apalagi eomma-nya sudah tidur setelah beliau pulang.

Wookie menghampiri telepon rumah yang ada di koridor dan memencet beberapa nomor. Panggilannya terhubung.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Sungmin Hyung? Ini aku Wookie."

"Oh? Wookie? Wae?"

"Eng… Kyuhyun hyung bersamamu sekarang?"

"Mwo? Ani. Memangnya Kyuhyun belum pulang?" suara sungmin di seberang terdengar kaget.

"Belum, apa ia tak bersamamu perginya?"

"Tadi bersamaku, kita ke perpus sekolah. Setelah itu kita bertengkar kecil dan aku pulang sendiri naik taksi ke rumah. Dan Kyuhyun ku tinggal sendiri di perpus sekolah."

"Mwo? Apa ia masih di sana?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Ting~Tong~

Suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Oh, ada yang datang, mungkin itu Kyuhyun hyung." Ujarnya lalu menutup telepon.

Wookie berlari kecil, membuka pintu.

"Kyu… Oh!" ucapannya terpotong saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok bukan hyung-nya namun dua orang laki-laki paruh baya berpakaian polisi. Polisi yang dulu menyelidiki kasus Bunny.

"A—ada apa ya?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa orang tuamu ada di rumah?" suara polisi yang lebih tua bertanya.

"Appa tidak di rumah, tapi akan ku panggilkan eomma. Silahkan masuk."

Kedua polisi itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ada apa Wooki ah?" ujar Mrs. Cho dengan suara serak.

"Kami membawa berita buruk Mrs. Cho." Jawab salah satu polisi.

"Mwo? Tentang Kyuhyun? dimana Kyuhyun? apa dia tidak ada di rumah?" Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya lemah seraya memejamkan mata.

"Kami terpaksa harus memberitahukan ini." Polisi bertubuh kurus membuka suara.

"Bahwa putra anda telah di bunuh." Lanjutnya.

Mrs. Cho limbung, ia merosot jatuh di anak tangga memegang pinggiran besi.

"ANDWAEE!" teriaknya dengan suara tangisannya yang pecah.

"Ku mohon jangan Kyuhyun, jangan Kyuhyun yang mati." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya? Dan bagaimana anda yakin kalau itu Kyuhyun hyung?" Tanya Wookie yang tampak tertekan dan terkejut.

"Kami menemukannya di gang dekat Shincung High School. Jasadnya tergeletak di aspal. Kami tahu itu dari dompet yang kami temukan. Ia tidak di rampok. Ia hanya di bunuh. Punngungnya di tikam dengan pisau dapur. Saat kami temukan, pisaunya masih tertancap." Paparnya.

"Oohhh! Siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa yang tega…"

"Ku mohon jangan Kyuhyun, ku mohon." Mrs. Cho masih bergumam dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

Kedua polisi terkesiap saat melihat sosok memakai piyama hijau bergambar kura-kura beriri di lantai atas menghadap tangga. Matanya menatap tajam.

"Ada yang membenci Kyuhyun." Ucapnya dengan senyum aneh yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Ada yang membenci Kyuhyun." ulangnya lagi.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" polisi bertubuh tambun berseru kaget.

"Ada yang membenci Kyuhyun."

"Jangan hiraukan Yesung, ia namja yang tak sadar dengar ucapannya." Jelas Mrs. Cho yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai dengan air mata membanjiri pipinya.

* * *

**(NEXT DAY)**

"Eunhyuk ah? Kau sudah tahu tentang Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang terdiam termenung di sofa miliknya.

"Ne, aku sudah mendengarnya." Balas Eunhyuk lesu.

"Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini, siapa yang tega melakukan ini padanya?"

Eunhyuk tetap terdiam, mengangkat cangkir berisi cokelat panas untuknya dengan memutar-mutarnya.

"Bayangkan, Kyuhyun di bunuh." Lanjut Donghae bergidik.

Eunhyuk tak merespon, pandangannya kosong kea rah meja. Masih memainkan cangkir di tangannya.

"Aku dengar polisi menginterogasi Sungmin." Katanya.

"Itu dia yang ingin ku bicarakan." Eunhyuk membuka suara, meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja.

"Ne?"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya."

"Kau tahu sesuatu di balik pembunuhan itu?"

"Dengarkan aku, hanya dengarkan aku. Aku…"

"Kau kenapa Hyuk? Cepat katakana." Sela Donghae tak sabar.

"Diamlah! Hanya dengarkan aku!" seru Eunhyuk kasar.

"Aku… telah melakukan hal yang bodoh." Lanjutnya.

"Mwo? Kau yang membunuh Kyuhyun?"

**(TBC)**

**Tinggalkan Jejak ^^**


End file.
